


Avtoritet [Authority]

by LaptopsandArrows



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Bratva (Arrow), Bratva Oliver Queen, F/M, Protective Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaptopsandArrows/pseuds/LaptopsandArrows
Summary: Hey guys,I have a few stories I've been working on. And one of my favorite is Bratva Oliver. I hope you all like it. A friend of mine worked with me on this story and i hope he gets to read it as well. 😊I also made some changes recently, i hope you guys like it.Thanks.Ps. I'm sorry for the grammar issues, I'm noticing a few as I'm reading it again.





	Avtoritet [Authority]

Robert Queen was an elite and powerful member of the Bratva, and as traditions go, his firstborn, his son would carry on with his legacy.  
Oliver Queen was forced to enter the Bratva world at a very young age. Fifteen, that's age required to enter the world of a Russian mobster. At an age where he's barely legal to look at a gun let alone to hold one, but Robert was a Bratva Captain, and Oliver had very big shoes to fill. An enormous responsibility that Oliver wasn't quite sure he'd live up to. Oliver hated everything this life had to offer, the responsibilities, job description and being a mobster was never one of his aspiration in life. He had to learn how to be lethal, how to be ruthless and heartless.

After a year of intense training, Oliver became one of the best students Ivo ever had. The Bratva family was impressed. Oliver was skilled in archery, weaponry, and hand-to-hand combat. Oliver was more of a soldier than a student, soon he became fit enough to begin his field missions. The crazy part about these missions was that he would have to kill someone. To finish his training and finally be a true member of the Bratva, Oliver had to finish his last test and survive one last mission.

But again how could a guy, only sixteen years of age take another mans life. Nevertheless, in this world, as it goes, kill or be killed. Therefore, Oliver prepared himself for the night that would forever change his life.

One night in a big cold abandoned factory, he began his final test. It was hand-to-hand combat, he knew he would have to kill him if he wanted to get out of this place alive. He took the upper hand of the fight and in a few swift moves, a few men he killed by a knife, but the last opponent he had to fight was different. They had used all weapons throughout this trial and this time it was a chance for the men to show their strengths and thinking skills. Oliver found the mans weakness, using his wounds to his advantage and snapped his opponent's neck. The sound of his neck breaking will sure be hunting him all his life. He stared at the blood on the floor and didn't move. Right at this moment, he swore to always stay alone and never allow anyone to be part of this life he was living. This life, that was taking all of him, all the good he once had. After Ivo disposed of the corpse, Oliver remained motionless. Stuck in this cold place, forever in darkness. After the trials, he felt like something in him broke forever, something shifted. For the first time in so long he felt nothing, he was empty, no feelings, no anger, no hatred. 

At the age of 23, his parents were killed in front of his eyes. A rival gang came to his house and slaughtered his parents in front of him. All he could think about at that moment was to save his sister and Raisa. That night ruined him. During that mess, he sent most of his staff away locked up the manor taking Thea and Raisa with him to the only place felt safe. The Pakhan's house, where Anatoly lived, the only friend Oliver trusted in the Bratva house. He explained everything to him and swore to seek revenge for his parent's death. Meantime, he had to take care of his sister who was only 13, Thea Queen. Anatoly accepted them in his house. The one good outcome of being in the Bratva was his friendship with Anatoly. The man always admired Oliver and knew that one day he would take charge. Anatoly promised him to help him to discover who was behind the assassination of his parents. while Oliver spends his time looking for information about the assassination, his sister remained in the capable watch of his dear friend. 

Four years more gone, Anatoly decided it was high time to appoint Oliver the captain of the US branch of the Bratva, which hadn't been welcomed by everyone. Ivo thought Oliver was extremely undeveloped, even though he persists in being by far the most outstanding member of Anatoly's men. Nevertheless, Oliver became the most youthful Bratva leader. A few months in the field even Ivo changed his views on his leadership skills. He then took Thea, Raisa, and his men to go to Starling City and take his place as CEO of Queen Consolidated.

He welcomed this time away from Russia to help him find who killed his parents and was happy that Thea didn't have to live in the Bratva world.

Oliver started working at Queen Consolidated, three days after they settled back in Starling City. Oliver needed to assure his sister was okay before going to work. He arrived promptly at work and set up a meeting with Walter Steele who was in charge at the time. Walter knew precisely about the Bratva, but he did not partake in that line of business. However, Anatoly believed in him enough to place him in charge when Robert. Oliver arrived in his private office in time for the meeting to begin, before anyone could ask any personal questions regarding Oliver's qualifications or whereabouts Oliver went straightforward to the point. They talked candidly about the company and its partnerships. Everything Oliver needed before he could assume responsibility for this corporation. Oliver cut him and asked him something.  
"Its Walter, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, I will need you to stay as the head of Queen Consolidated for the moment. There's something that is very urgent for me, and I cannot do so if I'm here. Also, I heard we have the best IT Department in the city? Am I right?"  
"Yes, we do. Why?"  
"You don't need to know it for now. We'll need someone who won't be telling anyone what I am about to ask them to do, without questions. Do you have that in store?" He looked at the other man with a fire in his eyes.  
"Yes, I think there is someone who can help, she just started working in the IT Department a few months ago.” Walter paused. "She will be perfect for the job, smart and young, and she is quite beautiful...”  
"If I wanted a woman, I would think I can find them myself thank you...” Oliver cut him off "if she can keep her lips shut then I would like to see her now.” Oliver sat in his chair and waited for Walter to go get her.  
The old-timer went to the IT Department to get this new worker as Mr. Queen requested. She was quite young and most definitely the best at her job. Walter knocked on her door to once he arrived at her office.

Felicity was a bright student at MIT and at the age of 22, she was sought by Walter the CEO of Queen Consolidated. Felicity happily took the job offer she needed a change in her life and this seemed to be perfect. Felicity truly loved working in a quiet office, no one bothered her, to top it off the technicians in her department were all antisocial. She was in the middle of writing an algorithm to strengthen the company's malware program when she saw Walter at the door.  
"Oh, Mr. Steele what can I do for you?" Felicity stopped typing and stood from her chair.  
"Sorry, I didn't see you standing there."  
"Oh not to worry Ms. Smoak. I don't mean disturbing you, but Mr. Queen would like your help. His in his father's office. Don't ask me what for I'm uncertain what it is."  
"Oh okay thank you, heading there as soon as I finish with my work. Thank you." Felicity smiled softly as Walter left her office. Shortly after she had finished her work, she left the program run and head up to the 13th floor. She made it to his office and gently knocked on his glass door, as she waited for him to acknowledge her presence she could feel her nerves tense up. A part of her worried she'd get fired, which she didn't want because Felicity really loved her job. The other part of her wondered if he would send her to another location and that wasn't pleasing to her either. As soon as, she saw him signal her she walked inside.  
"Hello Mr. Queen, Mr. Steele said you wanted to see me?" She closed the door behind her noticing how serious he was. "If you're firing me, perhaps you should rethink your decision, I'm better than any of the men you have running that department..."  
"Are you always that talkative?" Oliver groaned softly and rolled his eyes. "Where did you hear that I would fire you? Matter of fact... Why would I discharge you? I barely know which department you are in and I don't care."  
"Sorry, I just assumed you were, I've never been called up here. Obviously, something's wrong, or someone complained. Why else would I be here?" She says worriedly even though his icy piercing eyes scared her more.  
"Deep breaths and have a seat Miss, sorry what was your name again?" He looked at her from head to toe, remaining silent until she sat. She had this red lipstick on and her nails were all polished with the same color. The crazy part, which shocked him, her clothes matched as well. "Tell me you are smart and serious? The last thing I need now is a little girl drooling over me." He blurted out a little harshly.

"Oh good, I thought you were going to fire me." Felicity nods her head slightly and takes a deep breath as he spoke and sat down. At least that was out of the way. "Then what can I do for you, Mr. Queen?" Her soft laugh interrupts him. "No offense Mr. Queen but that's far from what I was thinking. As serious as I am about my job the only thought that came to mind was, you fire me. I don't get summoned by the CEO or the owners of the company... ever... and I mean ever. Sorry, I'm babbling which will stop in. 3...2...1." She crossed her ankles underneath her chair and drummed her fingers unconsciously on the desk, "is there something I can assist you with?"

"I'm looking for someone to assist me with something personal, without any questions asked?" He sternly said leaving his desk and locks the door of his office to keep their conversation private. "Everything you possibly discover must be mailed directly to me in a secure file. No one can know."

"Is this illegal? Because this sounds concerning, and I think you may have to discharge me before laws are broken. " The girl says with caution. Felicity didn't mind assisting people, most of the time did not question their judgment or requests. She had to be sure it wasn't something that wouldn't get her arrested. From the way Oliver was talking she felt uneasy about his request, perhaps it was his tone of voice. Oliver was very direct, harsh, and authoritative. Felicity could imagine why he was designated the CEO of the company. He would intimidate people into making a decision. Not that the girl was frightened, but she did worry something like this would bring her trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I have a few stories I've been working on. And one of my favorite is Bratva Oliver. I hope you all like it. A friend of mine worked with me on this story and i hope he gets to read it as well. 😊 
> 
> I also made some changes recently, i hope you guys like it.
> 
> Thanks.  
> Ps. I'm sorry for the grammar issues, I'm noticing a few as I'm reading it again.


End file.
